A Long Time Ago
by PD4758PW
Summary: Exactly when and where did Perry Mason & Della Street really meet? It was long before Perry was a Lawyer. My first fan fiction story!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm borrowing some of the characters from ESG's TCOT Murdered Madam in my first FF story for Perry Mason followers.**

**Prologue**

"Call your next witness for the defense Mr. Mason," Judge Prescott directed. Perry Mason stood up and said, "The defense calls Della Street."

Perry questioned his Confidential Secretary, Della Street, on the stand. The strategy was for Della to provide background information as a character witness for Tony Domenico. Many years ago in Tony's childhood, Della was a babysitter for Tony's family. Their families were close, having been neighbors in the 1930's and early 1940's in Illinois. Della's younger brother Mark and Tony were the same age and best friends growing up. The boys would usually get into mischief but Della would always find a way to keep them out of big trouble.

Now Tony was in Court charged with the murder of his wife. Anything Della could offer as far as Tony's good character could only help in Tony's defense. The strategy looked like it was working until District Attorney Michael Reston did his cross-examination.

"And is it true Miss Street, that you were so close to the Domenico family that you were once engaged to be married to Tony's uncle, Michael Domenico?"

"Yes, we were engaged to be married, but I was very young and..."

"That's all Miss Street, you answered the question, you were at one time going to marry a man who is now considered an unsavory character, with confirmed ties to the mob in Chicago. Nothing further for this witness your Honor."

"But like I said, I was only 18 and..."

Judge Prescott interrupted her explanation and told Della to step down. She left the witness stand and saw the shocked and disappointed look on Perry's face. He looked very hurt. Perry quickly looked down at paperwork on the table in front of him to avoid looking at Della. Della never thought she would need to explain her prior marriage proposal to him and she never expected her private life from 1940 to be brought up in a murder trial in 1987.

Della walked back to the defense table and laid a hand on Perry's shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "Perry, that was a long time ago..."

**Chapter One**

In June 1942 Della Street came to Los Angeles at age 20. She and her friends Marilyn and Kate took the long train ride to Los Angeles after finishing their 2-year business clerical school courses. They sought adventure in the land of palm trees and sunshine with new work opportunities for clerical school graduates. Della recalled the conversation the girls had when they contemplated their futures after graduation.

"It doesn't look like this war is going to end any time soon," sighed Della as the girls met for lunch in Chicago.

"Well like I told you before, here's the ad I cut out of that jobs magazine – the Department of Defense – especially in California – is hiring clerical staff like mad!" stated Marilyn.

"I'm ready to go _today,_" declared Kate. "What about you two?"

Della pondered the thought of moving away from Illinois. She remembered back when her life at the end of high school had been a whirlwind of change. Feeling all grown up, her steady boyfriend Michael Domenico proposed marriage when she turned 18. Michael was already a college sophomore and his time away from Della made him long for her more every day. His studies suffered and he was barely making passing grades. He checked up on Della constantly, wanting to know what she was doing and who she was with. Della was excited for his calls at first, then she started getting bad feelings. Her gut instinct told her that she was too young to get married. They hadn't figured out a wedding date yet. How could she just try to settle down with a man who's in college? Could they wait until he finished school? Would he get a job that could support them? Would he be part of his family's business? Before you know it the world was in turmoil. Then Michael chucked it all and enlisted in the Army. They discussed their future.

"If you want to put our engagement on hold, Della, I'll understand," reasoned Michael. "I don't want you worrying about me in case America gets caught up in the War in Europe."

"I don't want to seem uncaring, Michael, but the world is changing and we're inexperienced at living in it. We might find other interests," added Della.

Their break up was mutual and they decided to remain friends. Della suddenly felt a great relief. So she enrolled in business school since she thought that if she had any future with Michael, and maybe eventually his family business, she should learn how to run an office.

She looked at her friends and with her thoughts now back to the present, Della said, "I don't know about you two, but I've got my train fare and I'm ready for adventure!"

With the United States now fully involved in World War II, civilians were in big demand for filling support roles with government jobs. Della, Marilyn and Kate quickly found clerical positions at the Long Beach Naval Shipyard near Los Angeles.

"A girl could easily get lost in the building I'm working in," sighed Kate. "There must be 40 of us in my small office area. It's so loud with phones ringing, chatter, and typewriters clacking. How did you manage to land a job in such a quiet area, Della?"

Marilyn interrupted right away. "What kind of question is that Kate? Did you forget that Della was Homecoming Queen in high school? With her looks and her professional office attire, she could be an administrative assistant to an Admiral instead of just lead secretary to Navy JAG Officers!"

"First of all, my attire for each job interview was the same second-hand suit with different blouses," Della defended herself. "And I think that I was just lucky to be in the right place at the right time for my job offer... The man that became my boss came out into the waiting area in a panicked state and asked if I could quickly help him type up a legal paper. I tried explaining that I was just early for my job interview, but in the absence of his secretary who took an untimely lunch break, I gladly pitched in. You both would have done the same thing."

The girls giggled a bit then got back to the next task of finding an apartment to rent. They needed to get out of their temporary quarters at the YWCA which was too far from their new jobs. They scanned the classified ad section of the LA Times and Della organized some notes of rental units she spotted on a bulletin board in her office building. Their first weekend of employment in the Los Angeles area was going to be spent searching for housing which was quite sparse.

"This might be a good one," offered Della. "It's nearby and the former tenants were relocated to camps because they were Japanese. Remember that newspaper headline from back in February? Air raid! All the hysteria about LA being attacked by war planes turned out to be false but it sure caused a night of panic!" The girls always kept that news headline in the back of their minds and did not want to experience anything like that!

"That reminds me," added Kate. "We need to write home soon to let our families know we're OK."

"Well my Aunt Mae took care of that for me," replied Della. "When she moved back up here from San Diego she reassured my family that I would be fine. They find it comforting to know that Aunt Mae will be keeping an eye on me!"

The girls settled into their jobs and a no-frills apartment as the war raged on. By May 1943, 21-year-old Della Street and her friends soon found themselves volunteering at local USO Canteens that were popping up near military installations. These Canteens catered to many military men thousands of miles away from their homes who were gearing up for combat.

DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO

Perry Mason was a 25-year-old law school student when he received his draft notice in June 1942. He received a commission in the Navy and by September 1942 he was sent to California to work in Military Intelligence at Terminal Island adjacent to the Long Beach Naval Shipyard. The Terminal Island area was home to many Japanese fisherman before America was attacked by Japan. Now, because of the Naval Operations and fuel depot, the US Military feared sabotage by these fishermen. Before the Japanese were all sent to relocation camps, Military Intelligence forces were very busy at Terminal Island.

"Hey Lt. Mason! You're always working! Don't you ever relax?", exclaimed Lt. Bridges. "Will you be burning the midnight oil again tonight?"

A quiet Lt. Perry Mason responded, "Well Lt. Bridges, I guess I just think it's important to have thorough and reliable information in these reports to pass on to the Commander. I don't want any disasters happening on my watch!"

"You need a break once in a while, pal! I haven't seen you out on the town yet – and you've been here 8 months! I think a night out on the town will do you some good," retorted Lt. Bridges. "A few of the boys and me are heading to the Canteen tonight. I hear it's a _live_ band tonight – no jukebox music for dancing with all them beautiful dames this time! C'mon along with us – it can't hurt!"

The Officers Quarters were fine and fairly quiet, but Lt. Mason was getting a little stir crazy. Today he turned another year older and maybe he _should_ unwind a little. Lt. Mason thought about the offer, smiled, then suddenly tossed his final report into the night watch incoming file basket. "I think I do need a night out, Lt. Bridges. But don't keep me out too late! I've got a great law book I want to read over on my day off tomorrow!"

With that, then men tidied up their uniforms, put on their caps, and headed out the door for a night at the Canteen.

DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO

Friday night the 21st of May, Della and Kate found themselves back at the Canteen without Marilyn along this time. Marilyn had a date with a sailor she met two weeks ago and it looked like she was getting serious with that man. Della found herself very attracted to different men in uniform, but she feared any serious relationship would end in heartache when the soldier or sailor would deploy into combat. She guarded her feelings and stayed very pleasant but let many men down gently. She loved dancing with them and even loved helping some of them write letters back home. With her good looks and delightful personality, she was able to lift their spirits.

"Looks like another great crowd tonight, Della," Kate smiled. "I've had my eye on that Marine from Illinois the last few times he's been here. He's a terrific dancer! I hope he shows up tonight!"

"Well if you find him and leave for any reason, let me know so I can find a cab back home with one of the other girls," replied Della. "I probably won't stay too late tonight. I've had a long week and I'm looking forward to a relaxing day off tomorrow on the beach."

The girls made their way to the coat room to sign in for their volunteer shift and put up their purses and sweaters. Tonight's live band was wonderful and the girls were led around the dance floor by many handsome men almost nonstop. The band took another break and Della made a dash for a refreshment at the bar.

The bar was crowded as usual while the band stopped playing. Della tried to squeeze her way up to the bar when she bumped into a Navy man who was turning away from the bar with a drink.

"Oh! Pardon me," Della said. "It's always a mad race to the bar when the band..." She suddenly paused and studied the man in front of her. Tall, husky, broad shoulders, and the deepest, beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Her heart skipped a beat as the gentleman cleared a path to the bar for her.

"Please... let me help you move in here," Lt. Mason replied. He caught a whiff of her perfume as he moved to the side so she could lean against the bar. "May I buy you a drink young lady?" Under the spell of her scent, he looked her over and couldn't recall ever seeing a more beautiful woman. Her hazel eyes blinked up at him as he gazed at her curly brown hair.

"Thanks but there's no need to buy me a drink," she said quietly. "We get free beverages as volunteers here." Oh what was she thinking? This handsome Navy Lieutenant with a smooth baritone voice was offering her a drink and all she can say is that she drinks for free? Think, Della, think! She gave her order to the bartender and leaned into the bar with her elbows on the counter top, afraid to look back into his eyes.

Not wanting this beauty to walk away from him, Lt. Mason shot back, "Perhaps you'll find a place on your dance card for me then." He moved aside a bit, placing his hand on her shoulder as she lifted her drink off the bar and turned away from the bar to face him.

"My dance card has plenty of room on it for _you_," she smiled as she took a sip of her drink and stole another glance up at his face. His charming smile was soon covered by his drink which he quickly gulped down.

A moment later, the percussionist did a drum roll and the band members took their places. Lt. Mason took Della's drink from her hand, placed it on the bar, and escorted her to the dance floor. The song was "Moonlight Serenade" and Lt. Mason took Della into his arms and slowly swayed with her across the dance floor. Della's heart beat faster and she could barely breathe. Her knees were weak and there was magic in this moment. She began blushing but confidently stepped with him as they glided across the floor. Was she dancing or floating? Lt. Mason felt butterflies in his belly as he held her close and brushed his cheek against her ear.

No words were spoken as they danced across the floor. Four slow songs later, the band picked up the tempo and Lt. Mason finally spoke. "Why don't we go outside for a breath of fresh air?"

"That's a great idea, Lieutenant," smiled Della. "I think it's getting a bit late for me – I could use some nice night air before I start for home. Why don't I go sign out, gather my purse and sweater and meet you at the door?"

Lt. Mason smiled back at her, gently squeezed her hand and said, "Don't be too long. I'll be by the door."

Della made her way towards the coat room and searched the area for any sign of Kate. She spoke with the coat check volunteer who told her that Kate was just outside the door. Della signed out and began walking towards the door.

Suddenly the Canteen erupted into chaos as the band stopped and an announcement came over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentleman, the air raid siren has sounded! Repeat, there is an air raid! Get out of here as orderly as you can! Military personnel report to your duty stations immediately!" Della could now clearly hear the air raid siren as she was swept up in the crowd leaving the Canteen. She made it outside and frantically searched for the Lieutenant or Kate.

Lt. Mason had been standing near the exit after lighting a cigarette when the air raid siren sounded. As everyone scrambled out the door, he was pushed further and further into the parking lot. Men were running for their cars and taxis making their way back to their duty stations. He tried to keep an eye on the door watching for the woman who stole his heart on the dance floor. Lt. Bridges ran up to Lt. Mason and shouted over the noise, "Mason! We've got a Jeep! Follow me and jump in! Let's go!" Lt. Mason took one last look around and reluctantly got in the Jeep. His heart sank. He never got that woman's name or phone number!

Della found Kate in the parking lot. Della looked over every Navy man she could catch a glimpse of as they ran from the club. She didn't find the Lieutenant and she felt a knot in her belly when she realized that she didn't even get his name!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, Perry Mason fans, for your reviews and encouragement. I hope you find more entertainment in this next chapter!

**Chapter Two**

Petty Officer Woodrow knocked on Lt. Mason's door during a heavy rain storm. "Just a minute please," shouted a sleepy Lt. Mason. He opened the door and the soaked Petty Officer gave a quick salute to the Lieutenant and stated the purpose for the unexpected visit.

"Sir, Rear Admiral Collins needs to see you at Headquarters right away." He handed him a written note.

"Thank you. I wonder if the Admiral knows that since the false air raid Friday night I've been working about 21 hours straight for the 3rd day in a row. I was hoping to catch a few winks of sleep."

"I'm sorry, Sir. They had a big Commanders meeting about an hour ago and we've been running all over the base delivering Orders since then."

Lt. Mason quickly perused the note. "Can I offer you a cup of coffee? I made this mud about an hour ago."

"No thanks, Sir. I sure could probably use a cup right now, but I've got more messages to deliver. Must be a big shake-up coming down the pipe."

Woodrow ducked out a moment later and Lt. Mason tossed the note onto a table. He quickly changed into a clean uniform, shaved the stubble on his face, and headed out into the rain towards Headquarters.

In the waiting area of the Admiral's office Lt. Mason saw how busy the messengers had been. The area was filled with just about every Navy Junior Officer rank. He recognized a few faces but there wasn't a lot of time to start a conversation because Admiral Collins' assistant, Captain Silva, quickly entered the room and brought everyone to attention.

"Good morning, Gentlemen! I want Lieutenants Mason, Fuller, and Parker in the Admiral's office right away. The rest of you can please help yourself to coffee and be seated."

Admiral Collins acknowledged the Lieutenants salutes and after putting them at ease, he got right to the point.

"Gentlemen, congratulations. You are hereby promoted to Lieutenant Commander rank and you'll be given Orders for your next assignments right away. Captain Silva? Do you have their new rank insignias yet?"

"Yes I do, Sir." Captain Silva handed the men their brass insignias. "Their Orders are still being cut, Sir."

"Well I'll give you a summary, men," Admiral Collins continued. "As you know, we suffered huge casualties at Guadalcanal until last February and we're reinforcing our Intelligence forces to gear up for our next campaign. You men have proven yourselves here at Long Beach and we need men with your attention to detail for this next offensive in the Pacific. You're heading to the Solomon Islands via Pearl Harbor to gather Intel ahead of our 'New Georgia Campaign'. I wish I could give you more details right now, but this new strategy is still in the planning phase and you'll hear more when you get to Headquarters at Pearl Harbor."

"Phone call for you, Sir," Captain Silva interrupted.

"That's all for now, men. Congratulations and good luck. Please put the call through."

"Lieutenants, eh, I mean Lieutenant _Commanders_, if you'll just wait in my office, we'll have those Orders for you and get you the info on your transports to Honolulu," directed Captain Silva.

Lt. Mason got back to his quarters as the rain let up. Lt. Bridges was in the room and immediately jumped up from a chair and gave Mason a mock salute. "Well someone sure knows how to make rank fast! That'll really impress them hula babes on the beach at Waikiki!"

Lt. Mason gave a shy smile and shook out his raincoat. "Word sure travels fast around here! Tell me, Bridges, what else do you know about my new Orders? The ink isn't even dry on them yet! Maybe you can tell me how, when, and on what ship I sail on to get to Waikiki Beach. Give me a hand here, will you pal? I've got some quick packing to do!"

Bridges opened the closet and grabbed Mason's duffel bag to help him pack his gear. "There's an advantage to working Intel, my man! That New Georgia Campaign sounds like a risky strategy, but after how we took Guadalcanal there'll be no stopping us!"

"Well like they say – join the Navy and see the world..." Lt. Mason sighed but suddenly felt energized. He really wanted sleep, but he poured a cup of coffee and lit a cigarette while he began emptying his dresser drawers. A frown came to his face when it sunk in that he will probably never see his beautiful dance partner from the Canteen ever again.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXSDSXOPMXODSXO**

Della made it to her desk in her office and shook the rain off of her umbrella. As she took off her raincoat, Captain Paisano popped out of his office. "I'm glad you're early, Miss Street! Boy did we have a doozy of a fight Saturday night! There are 8 sailors and 4 Marines in the brig today. And one in the morgue. We're gonna be busy for a while."

"My goodness! Someone was killed? How awful!" Della thought she better get a pot of coffee on right away because it wouldn't be long before the JAG Office would be busy. "What do you need right away? As soon as I get the coffee on I'll start calling for incident records."

Della enjoyed staying busy, but this caper sounded like it was going to need overtime hours. Her weekend that started so nice at the Canteen last Friday night was now a distant memory. The rain all weekend didn't help and she still re-lived the chaotic air raid and separation from that dreamy Lieutenant that swept her off her feet. She frantically tried to recall the name tag from his uniform shirt all weekend. Was it Mathers? Mattson? Merrill? How could she not notice his name? She usually paid more attention to details like that. Maybe he'll show up at the Canteen next Friday night. Oh well, she thought. It was time to get down to business.

The long week with 14-hour days came to an end for Della on Friday. When she got home Friday evening Kate and Marilyn were there getting pretty for the night ahead.

"Well if it isn't Miss Street!" said Marilyn with a snicker. "I almost didn't recognize you! I hope you're getting overtime pay for all those long days."

Kate piped in right away. "So can you give us the gory details or is the stabbing at the Mariners Bar still top secret?"

"Oh, if you only knew! What I will say is that when drunken Sailors and Marines start trying to impress the ladies in the bar with their combat stories, tempers flair. My advice to them would be - don't bring your mouth to a knife fight! I hate to blame a murder victim here, but he asked for it when he crudely disrespected another man's sister!" Della plopped down in a chair and kicked off her heels. "My feet are killing me. You two look like you're getting ready for a big night."

Kate dropped some ice in a glass and handed Della a bottle of bourbon with the glass. "We're thinking of the Canteen again tonight. But not for a long night. You look so tired, but maybe if you come along for a bit and spot that gorgeous Lieutenant again, you'll actually find out his name!"

Della poured a shot of booze over the ice. "Tired is an understatement. But I'll tell you... that man was so... so... so... _charming_... I might just catch a second wind here and tag along with you just to see if he's there again! He sure is something!"

"You're blushing, my dear! Drink up and let's go! I wanna see if this man is real or if you've just made him up in your mind." Marilyn tossed Della her purse and helped her up out of the chair.

The Canteen wasn't very crowded at all. Military operations had picked up in the area so most of the men were either shipping out or busy loading the ships. Della scanned the club right away looking for _her Lieutenant_. There were two tables of men playing poker, a few Sailors huddled around the pool table and a bar area full of smokers and drinkers. The juke box played a "Bob Wills and his Texas Playboys" tune and the dance floor had about a dozen couples mixing it up western swing style. Della didn't see _her Lieutenant _anywhere in the club.

"Let's get a drink," Marilyn ushered Della and Kate towards the bar. Before they made it there a sailor intercepted Della.

"Hey little filly! May I have this dance please?" The pleading look in his eyes was too much for Della to turn down so she stepped out on the dance floor with him. "My name's Clem. You're about the purd-i-est girl I've seen in this place all night! You'd sure put all the girls back home in Texas to shame! Yaaaahooo, you're a beaut!"

Della smiled up at him. "My goodness the men from Texas sure are friendly! Are those cowboy boots regulation wear in the Navy now?"

"Aw now honey! Ya gotta bend the rules a little bit when this might be my last night out on the town for a while." He still managed a smile, but Della could see a little fear in his eyes.

"You must be shipping out soon," Della felt sad for him. "Why don't we just keep those boots moving as long as the jukebox keeps playing?"

Della and the girls closed the Canteen down and shared a cab back to their apartment. Della yawned. "I'm beat! I wish I would have seen _my Lieutenant_ again, but all was not lost tonight. I felt so sorry for Clem. This is his first deployment on a battleship. He sure was homesick for Texas."

"You're so kind to those men, Della. I wish Marilyn and I could show even half of your compassion."

Marilyn quickly added, "I agree! Your heart was set on seeing _your Lieutenant_ tonight but even though he was a no-show, you stayed upbeat and eased one cowboy's fears. I don't know how you do it!"

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

The war in the Pacific raged on. Lt Commander Mason's duties took him island-hopping all over the South Pacific. His Intel was crucial in several battles – names such as Tarawa, Kawajalein, Saipan and scores of other sub titles of "Operations" filled his mind. He collaborated with other Military Intelligence men from the US Army and they all hoped that the information they came up with would spare U.S. casualties in the battles. By the beginning of 1945 names such as Iwo Jima and Okinawa began popping up. Mason was tired of war and longed for stability back in the States. Some nights before he drifted off to sleep his thoughts turned back to a USO Canteen and a band playing "Moonlight Serenade".

Della remained busy in the US Navy JAG offices. Desertion, AWOL, and drunken fights involving Sailors and Marines filled her days. Courts-Martial proceedings, Article 15's and the Uniform Code of Military Justice became her life. The military had it's own language with abbreviations for everything. With all these phrases going through her mind, Della adjusted to military ways and thought back to the USO Canteen and special dances with _her Lieutenant_.

The war finally came to an end in 1945 but Della stayed on with her job in the Navy JAG office mopping up all the old cases. But by mid 1946 the civilian jobs were being replaced by military personnel with years of service to go on their enlistments. Just before Captain Paisano's farewell party Della learned that her job was being cut. She attended the party on the day that she received her final paycheck.

"Miss Street, I'm so glad you're here today." Captain Paisano took her by the hand a led her to his desk. "I've compiled a list of local law firms that are hiring office staff. I want you to know that without your hard work here we would have been lost! I will gladly be a reference source for you for _any_ job you seek." He handed Della the thick file folder which she accepted with a tear in her eye.

"This job has been quite a learning experience, Captain, so I'm grateful for your guidance and direction these past few years."

The Captain smiled and gave Della a hug. "Well now we've got a party to enjoy, so shall we?" He brought her back into the office lobby where the champagne corks were popping.

Della managed to excuse herself from the festivities after a glass of champagne. She was heading to Marilyn's bridal shower back at their apartment. The laughter could be heard all the way to the end of the hallway as Della approached the apartment door. She was very happy for Marilyn and Johnny. Johnny made it back from the war unscathed and Della often wondered where _her Lieutenant_ had ended up.

"Della! Get in here! We're about to open gifts soon!" Marilyn was grinning ear-to-ear.

An hour later the last guests left and Kate and Della began cleaning up dishes and wrapping paper. Marilyn received many nice things. Johnny came by at the end of the party and took her away to meet with the Minister for final instructions before their wedding day.

"If I eat any more today I won't fit into my dress for the wedding," sighed Della. The leftovers were packed up and put in the icebox. "I can't believe their wedding day is here tomorrow! Will George make it back here in time to take you to the wedding?"

Kate's fiancé, George, was discharged from the Marines after the war but was hospitalized in San Diego until a week before Marilyn's wedding.

"He'll be here tomorrow morning. He's still walking with a cane, but he promised me a dance at the party after the nuptials. You know he mentioned that we might move back to Illinois soon. He wants to be married in Chicago."

"Oh! You didn't say anything about that yet. But good for you! George is a good man – you better follow him wherever he goes!"

"It won't be for a while yet. He still has doctor visits here in LA for another month or so. Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"I'm going to find a new job first thing next week. Captain Paisano left me with a stack of job notices here in LA and he'll be a reference for me if needed. I love LA, Kate. I can't think of any other place I'd like to live and work."

"So you won't be two-stepping to Texas living on a ranch with Clem?", Kate drawled sarcastically.

The girls giggled more and finished cleaning up the apartment.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Lieutenant Commander Perry Mason became "Mister" Perry Mason upon his discharge from the Navy in June 1946. He returned to Los Angeles and went back to college to finish the last semester of Law School. He was excited to hear that several local law firms were looking for interns. There was a lot of competition for these positions, but Perry was confident that he would land an internship quickly. He passed his bar exam easily with one of the highest scores ever.

The law firm of Franklin & Steiner offered Perry a paid internship right away in September 1946. The firm specialized in civil law, but occasionally Perry got involved in minor criminal cases. He worked hard all day learning all the aspects of his cases, then spent many nights at home surrounded by law books making sure nothing would surprise him in Court.

It wasn't long before he was made an associate at the firm. He received invitations by the law firm partners to attend "networking" sessions at clubs with exclusive memberships for attorneys. These stuffy clubs were filled with cigar smoke and offered only top-shelf liquor to enjoy. Perry tried to stay off to the side and catch bits and pieces of conversations. He always checked the bulletin board for announcements of lectures which he gladly attended when available. These gatherings seemed rather boring to him until he noticed a woman who was escorted in one evening.

Perry watched from the bar area as he witnessed several men stumble over themselves to light her cigarette or pull out a chair for her to sit on. She appeared to expect to be the center of attention. She had a slim figure and short light brown hair. Her attire did not appear like she bought it "off the rack". The bracelet on her wrist glittered as she gestured to the men surrounding her while she spoke.

"Her name's Laura Fulbright. Daughter of Edward. Yes, _t-h-e_ Edward Fulbright as in Fulbright and Benson." The man next to Perry at the bar must have seen Perry staring at her.

Perry continued staring and commented back. "She acts like she's royalty. Is she the guest of her father tonight?"

"Guest, yes, but not of her father. She's an attorney. I hear that she's applied for a membership here. Quite a self-serving socialite otherwise."

Laura suddenly got bored with her surroundings and caught the eye of a handsome man at the bar who was staring at her with his big blue eyes. Within a moment she was next to Perry at the bar.

"Laura Fulbright," she offered her hand to Perry as an introduction.

"Perry Mason, Associate with Franklin and Steiner. Pleased to meet you."

"It's so stuffy in here. Why don't you take me out of here into some fresh night air so I can get to know more about you, _Perry Mason_?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter Three**

Della loved her new job at Pratt Legal Research. She stayed busy digging out requests for legal decisions from volumes of law books and packaging them up to send to area law firms. She still took depositions by shorthand and typed legal briefs for attorneys at the company, but she preferred skimming information from law books. Her salary was adequate enough for her to afford an apartment in downtown Los Angeles. She was within walking distance to her office so there was no need for an automobile. Occasionally she could borrow her Aunt Mae's car, but she only wanted it for drives along the coast or to the beach. She missed Kate and Marilyn but quickly made new friends at work.

She met Clark Higgins when he was hired at Pratt in late 1947. He was a manager on her floor and she first saw him in the break room down the hall. He was good looking with an average height and build. His hair was light brown and he had a thin face with a mustache. She noticed that he walked with a slight limp so naturally Della was curious to find out if he suffered an injury in the war.

"Oh, this limp? It's too tough to talk about it. I get along fine, though." He left the break room with his coffee but paused before he closed the door. He glanced back at her again and took in all her beauty. Slender but with curves in all the right places. Beautiful eyes and short brown hair. Simple attire but very business-like. He thought that he'll have to find out what office she was working in.

They crossed paths again around the time of the company's Christmas party. The large building cafeteria was decked out with festive holiday decorations and the company president paid a caterer to supply lunch for all of the employees.

Clark spotted Della serving punch and coffee. "Have you left the company and become a caterer?"

"Oh heavens no! With the shortage of hired help, I offered to assist so the caterer can concentrate more on the buffet line."

Clark had already done his homework and found out that she worked with legal research for criminal law. He used this chance meeting to ask her out for dinner.

"Maybe when you have some free time soon, you'll join me for dinner. I see you at work but know nothing about you."

Della blushed slightly. "There's really not a lot to know. I love my job and think I'm quite good at it. Maybe I should get to know more about _you_!"

One dinner date led to another and before you know it, Della and Clark spent a lot of time together going to movies and shows. Della liked his steady companionship, but her gut feeling told her that something was not quite right with him. He told her that he served in the Marines during the war and was shot in the leg. She shared her experiences volunteering at the USO Canteen. She kept her favorite memories of those days to herself, though. Oh how she loved dancing at the Canteen. Especially magical dances with one dreamy Lieutenant.

At work, Clark began spending a lot more time in Della's small office. He was always curious about the projects she was working on. There were times when she came back to her office from an errand or lunch and found him at her desk looking through her papers.

"Are you looking for anything in particular, Clark?"

"Oh! Della! Hi. I was looking for your... your... _calendar_. I'm really sorry about last weekend. Something big came up with a few buddies of mine from the 'Corps. I thought if I could check your availability for tomorrow night, maybe we can catch a show, huh?"

His promise to go boating with her that weekend was a distant memory now. She waited two hours for him Saturday morning at the Marina before she returned home to wait for his phone call. At first she thought she had the wrong date planned, but she found it clearly written in her calendar book in her purse. It was a bit odd, but lately he'd been canceling other dates, many times at the last minute. She could care less now whether he'd call her up or not.

"I'm sorry Clark, tomorrow I'm going to the Symphony with my Aunt. I thought I told you about that."

Clark looked into the hallway as the new steno Beverly walked by. "Well maybe another night, Del. Gee, you got back here to your office so late, I don't have time to talk more – gotta rush to a meeting." He practically ran out the door.

Della just shook her head and straightened out the papers on her desk. Clark was one odd duck. The rumors circulating about him at the water cooler in the hallway were beginning to concern her. He was chasing all the new skirts on the floor and was even caught red-handed removing confidential files from an office down the hall. It wasn't hard for Della to put distance between them after work hours.

She found it much more fulfilling to socialize with other girls from the office. They often banded together and found interesting men to drag out on double dates. Della was thrilled to find so many other single people out looking for good times without commitments. Dating men from all walks of life was just another learning experience for Della.

It was over a year later when Della found out about the _real_ Clark Higgins. He'd been using her notes and paperwork to take credit for her research. His boss was so impressed that Clark was promoted to Junior Vice-President of Civil Law research with higher pay and more perks. His story about being a war-wounded Marine was phony. He had tried avoiding military service altogether as a conscientious objector but found out that he would still have to serve "alternative service". It turns out that he purposely shot himself in the leg to get 4-F status and avoid all service to his Country.

After learning experiences like that, Della paid more attention to her job and her status within the company. She found that pay raises and other perks were entitlements for men only even though she worked just as hard at her job as the men did. She talked it over during a dinner with her Aunt Mae.

"Oh Della. It's a sad reality. Men are the breadwinners for their families. Society thinks that women should be married and stay home to raise the children. It doesn't seem fair, but that's the way it is right now."

"It still doesn't make much sense to me. My married friends, like Kate and Marilyn, aren't all _that_ happy raising their families. Kate's letter the other day said that she misses an office setting so she can get out with the gals at work and giggle or gossip once in a while. I just don't know, Aunt Mae. Maybe I'm missing something after all."

Della began perusing the want ads again. Pratt Legal Research showed no advancement opportunities for her so she thought that maybe it was time to move on to a new job.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

"Congratulations, Mr. Mason! That was quite a Court victory for you. Sometimes it's sure hard to beat a manslaughter charge, but you sure showed 'em!"

Perry stopped and shook hands with Walter Jenkins, one of the senior partners in the law firm. "I believed in our client, Mr. Jenkins. And it helped to have a competent private eye from the Paul Drake Detective Agency to help me out."

"This should help you out a lot! Say, rumor has it that you're thinking of branching out on your own. Will the lovely Miss Fulbright and you be 'merging' any time soon also? Would it be Fulbright & Mason or Mason & Fulbright?", Jenkins grinned.

"One major thing at a time, Sir. To hold onto a woman like Miss Fulbright, a man's gotta have a big bank account first!"

"Ha ha, Mason! Well good luck to ya! We'll sure miss you around here."

"Thank you, Sir. I've enjoyed working here!"

Perry's hard work finally paid off when in April he signed a lease agreement for an office in the Brent building in downtown Los Angeles. He used a portion of his inheritance from his grandfather for his rather sizable start-up costs. Edmund Mason had a long career in Law and retired as a Judge. Perry's entry into Law School made Edmund very proud. When Edmund Mason died within a year of his retirement date, he left the bulk of his estate to Perry. Perry vowed that any funds from his grandfather's estate would only be used to build a successful law firm.

The start of building a successful law firm began right away. Before he could even get his name on the office door, clients were calling all day requesting his services to defend them against criminal charges, drafting legal documents for estates, or advising on real estate transactions. He hired a skeletal staff.

His receptionist Gertrude Lade came highly recommended from the Ajax hiring agency. He convinced a legal secretary from his former law firm to join him in his start-up. Joan Strauss was expecting her first child in early June so he knew right away that she would only help him out until he could find a replacement. He posted a new job announcement at Ajax, now looking for a Confidential Secretary. Ajax would again do all the work for him so he could put his efforts into defending new clients.

Laura stopped by his office area to meet Perry for lunch. "You must be Trudie, my dear," as she entered suite 904 in the Brent building.

"Please, call me _Gertie_. And you are...?"

"Humpf! I'm _Laura_... Laura Fulbright... Of _Fulbright_ and Benson. Oh why am I explaining that to _you_? I'll just announce myself to Perry."

Gertie jumped up and tried to stop Miss Fulbright from entering further into the offices. "Ma'am, Mr. Mason is in with a client right now. You shouldn't go..."

Gertie's response fell on deaf ears as Laura barged through Joan's office and into Perry's office area.

Perry was addressing his client, a distraught man accused of robbing a liquor store. "If the Police issue a warrant for your arrest..." He looked up at the commotion at his door. "Oh, hello Laura. You'll have to excuse us for a moment while I finish with Mr. Lawton."

Perry saw the sorry look on Gertie's face as she followed Laura to his office door. Gertie frowned and threw her hands up in a gesture indicating that this intrusion was out of her control. Joan, sitting across from Perry next to Mr. Lawton, looked up from her shorthand notebook and took over the conversation.

"I'll take care of this if you're finished Mr. Mason. Mr. Lawton, please follow me. I'll get you the paperwork you need as a retainer for representation." She led Mr. Lawton out of Perry's office.

"So sorry, Perry. I thought we had a lunch date today."

"We do, Laura. At Noon. It's 11:15."

Laura walked closer to Perry and brought her arms up around his neck. "Well I thought I'd stop by early so you could show me around your offices. I hate to say it, Perry, but this place looks like a dump! You should have the _whole_ ninth floor, not this tiny space."

Perry quickly removed himself from her embrace. "We're still moving in. It'll look better soon."

"Why the brush off, darling? I haven't seen you for _days_! No good morning kiss for me?" Laura felt neglected.

"I'm in my _office_, Laura. There's a time and place for showing affection and it's not in front of my office staff."

"Oh _pul-ease_, Perry! You can't tell me that your office girls haven't read about me - oh, and _you_ - in all the society pages. I assume they _read_ in all the spare time they have in this office."

"Gertie and Joan are very busy working in this office. And so am I. Shall we step out early for a bite? There's a nice place on the ground floor here. We should try it out."

"My driver is waiting. I thought we'd try DaVinci's."

"Hmmmmm. That's a bit extravagant for a quick lunch don't you agree?"

"Nonsense, Perry. Put it on your expense account and your tax man will love you for it come tax day."

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

On her long overdue vacation time from Pratt, Della prepared a resume' and sent it out for three job announcements. The Ajax hiring agency boasted announcements looking for law firm secretaries. Ajax was a prestigious personnel screening agency so she hoped that she would find work in a major law firm with chances to advance. She wondered if there was a big difference between a "Legal Secretary" and a "Confidential Secretary" as two of the job announcements read.

Within a week after her applications went out, she received a notice to arrange for an interview for the Confidential Secretary position. She went all out at a dress shop near her apartment and bought a "power suit" to wear for the interview. It was a little over her budget, but she thought that if she was applying for new jobs, it might be needed for multiple interviews.

The interview was set up for her lucky day. April 18th, 1949 Della turned 27 years old. Her smile quickly faded when she arrived early for her 11am appointment and found the office lobby of the hiring agency crowded with other women. She made her way to the receptionist and announced her name.

"Good morning, Miss Street. Here's your packet. Please fill out the top sheet, then step down the hall to room 2 for your photograph. They'll send you to the interviewer after that."

Della looked around and felt like she was part of an assembly line. She thought that this must be a new way of doing business – sort of the military way that she was used to. This was her first experience with a "hiring agency". She was reluctant about having her photograph taken. Was the employer only looking for _attractive_ secretaries? She shrugged it off, completed the information sheet and waited for her interview after having her photograph taken.

"Miss Street?", the woman in the interview office called out.

Della shook off her nervousness and entered the office.

After three weeks waiting anxiously by her phone and mailbox for any job offers, Della was a little discouraged when she hadn't heard anything. The interview was very casual, mostly going over her resume'. A letter in her mailbox lifted her spirits a bit when she saw the postmark from Rockford, Illinois.

She tore open the letter and was surprised to see that Michael Domenico was writing to her. She wondered how he happened to have her address and she found out right away after reading his greeting.

"My dearest Della. I'm back in town to work for my Father's business. I saw Kate and George at church services last Sunday and she told me she has your address. How are you? I can't tell you how much I've missed you. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you..."

The letter went on and on, and what caused her to take a deep breath was the part where he asked her to come back home and resume their relationship. She got nervous and pondered the thought. Was it really a bad idea? Return home, marry Michael and start a family? Or stay here, work hard and watch others get opportunities for promotion because of their head-of-the-family status?

"I know this is sudden, Aunt Mae. But I think it's for the best. Michael and I have both matured, so maybe things will be different back home," Della tried to explain why she was working on vacating her apartment. She moved some belongings into her Aunt's home. "I hope you don't mind storing these things until I can ship them back home."

"Oh Della dear. I don't mind at all, but I wish you'd take more time and think it over. Just because you haven't had a reply from the hiring agency doesn't mean that you won't find a different job soon. Be patient sweetie."

"I've made up my mind. As a matter of fact I've given your address and phone number to my landlord so he can send me my apartment deposit money before I leave town next week. I hate to be a burden on you for a few days after I move out of the apartment."

"I don't mind at all dear."

Maybe Aunt Mae was right. Be patient, Della. She got nervous butterflies in her belly when she thought it was final – she was really leaving Los Angeles.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Bright and early Monday morning May 16th Perry was barely settled in his office when he heard a familiar knock on his back office door.

"Come in Paul," he shouted loud enough so he wouldn't have to get up from his desk.

Paul Drake came in with a cigarette in one hand and a stack of files in the other. "Got any coffee made yet?"

"Joan's not coming in today – morning sickness or something again I guess. Gertie might have some coffee in the back room that we call a 'kitchen'. Help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do... I might be here a while. I have those background files of your secretary application finalists. We need to go over them so you can let Ajax know who you'd like for a final interview." He tossed the files on Perry's cluttered desk and headed for the coffee.

"Do we really need to do that this morning, Paul? I'm backed up here a bit and still need to read the complaint on that assault case before Court this afternoon." Perry continued writing notes on the writing pad on his desk.

"Sounds like you should have done that over the weekend. Or did Queen Fulbright keep you busy all weekend again?"

Perry grinned slightly. "I thought it would be easier to see her on the weekend rather than endure her wrath all week when I'm in Court. Women! I've been so busy trying to get this place running but she expects me to drop it all to sail off to Catalina for the day so she can tour an art gallery."

Paul came back to the desk with two mugs of coffee and put one down in front of Perry. He plopped down in a nearby leather chair hanging one leg over the arm. "Does she ever work?"

"Hardly. She made enough for the firm in just one big merger last month so this month she's taking it easy. To be honest, I'm hoping she'll find a new love interest. And soon! She can make it pretty miserable when I can't find time to take her out to be seen with her in all the hot night spots."

"Whew, my man. She's got you whupped! Well if you have no time for these files this morning, how about a steak sandwich downstairs at Clay's later tonight? You really need to get this taken care of soon." Paul slugged down the bitter-tasting coffee and jumped up out of his chair to leave.

"Fine. I'll get a hold of you when I'm done in Court. And thanks, Paul!"

The preliminary hearing in Court went well for Perry when he got the alleged assault weapon tossed out of evidence on a technicality. Sloppy handling of the knife by crime scene technicians put some doubt as to whether this was really the right weapon. His client swears up and down that he did not stab his neighbor and Perry will call a witness that will verify his alibi if he needs to. Even the victim isn't sure that Perry's client was the aggressor since he recanted his original statement to Police. For now the hearing was put on hold while the prosecution rethinks the charges.

Perry got back to his office by 5:30 and caught Gertie as she was leaving for the day. "Eight messages for you Mr. Mason. Five from Miss Fulbright. It's really not my business about you two, but she got angrier with me every call when I told her you were still in Court."

"I'm sorry, Gertie. Thank you for your patience. You shouldn't have to put up with rudeness from her, or any of our clients for that matter. I'll speak with Miss Fulbright."

"Thank you Mr. Mason and good night! I'll have the coffee ready tomorrow morning."

Perry got to his desk and shoved a pile of papers to the side so he could set his briefcase down and empty it. Where was that damn file for tomorrow? His desk was a mess. He needed a reliable secretary soon. He put the briefcase aside and dialed Laura's number. He was relieved when her butler told him that she was out for the night so he asked that he only let her know that he returned her call. As he started to dial Paul's number, the familiar knock came to his back office door and Paul came in.

"I just saw Gertie leaving. She said you're done for the day. Let's go eat! And don't forget those files!"

The men ordered drinks at Clay's and Perry laid the files out on the table in their booth. "So you assure me that these applicants have had thorough background checks?"

"Absolutely. I did all five myself. You would have seen that if you had read my invoice!" He lit a cigarette.

"Did any of them really stand out to you? I mean there's no doubt that they're not a gossip or backstabber?" Perry grabbed a smoke of his own.

As their drinks were delivered Paul took a big gulp of his and immediately asked the waitress for another round. "The agency screened for that at their initial interview. These are the cream of the crop, Perry. My check through the FBI showed that all of them are good to go as confidential employees."

Perry began opening one file at a time. "They had to take photographs of themselves? I'm liking how thorough this hiring agency is and..." Perry was sipping a drink and nearly choked when he opened the next file and saw the photograph of an applicant named "Della Street".

"I don't believe it, Paul! This woman... I swear... No, this can't be!" He crushed out his cigarette.

Paul leaned over to take a closer look at the file. "What's the matter?" The second round of drinks were delivered and neither man looked up from the pile of files.

Perry shuffled through the file for a look at the resume'. "Employment – US government Long Beach Naval Shipyards JAG Office, Pratt Legal Research... Volunteer... St. Christopher's Orphanage... USO Canteen... It's _her_, Paul! I don't believe it! It's _her_!"

Paul took the file away and began reading it. "It's _who_, Perry? She's a real looker that's for sure! Do you wanna tell me who this is?"

Perry's heart was racing now and he gulped down the rest of his first drink. "I danced with her at a USO Canteen back in 1943! I swear it, Paul! I've kicked myself over and over for not getting her phone number that night. An air raid siren closed down the place before I could get her name or number and I never saw her again. Until now... Paul, I gotta find this girl!"

"Well can we do that first thing in the morning? I'm starving!"

Perry went back through the file. "I'm calling her first thing _now_! Where in the hell is her address or phone number?"

"The hiring agency has it. When you let them know you want her for further interviewing, _they_ contact her and she comes in... _first thing in the morning_!"

Perry calmed down a bit but his heart beat continued to pound in his chest. "It's gonna be a long night, pal. Let's eat."

The hiring agency called Perry back Tuesday afternoon. They were apologetic and informed Perry that the phone number for Della Street had been disconnected. They sent a messenger to her address and were told that she moved out on Sunday.

Perry's heart sank again. He dialed up Paul's number and asked him to get to his office right away.

Paul showed up through the front office door, greeted Gertie and Joan, and headed right for Perry's office.

"Paul, I'm due back in Court in twenty minutes. The hiring agency told me that Della Street moved out of her apartment on Sunday and her phone is disconnected. Drop everything you've got going right now and track that girl down for me... please, Paul."

"I'm all over it, Perry. I'll find your girl." He headed out the door with the file.

The first stop for Paul was the Ajax hiring agency. "Mr. Drake, you know our rules. Applicants' addresses and phone numbers are confidential, available only to us."

Paul turned on his charm to the shapely blonde at the receptionist desk. "But this is the applicant we want for the job and your agency tried calling her already. I just want the address, Miss Shelby. Miss Street moved. I'm a detective, remember? I'll do the leg work for _you_!"

The receptionist thought it over and looked back up at Paul. The pleading look on his face gave her a soft feeling in her belly. "Ok Mr. Drake. But it'll take me about an hour. The files are in Miss Rayburn's office and she's doing interviews until until 3:30. Can you come back by 4?"

"I'll be back at 3:30. The more time spent with you, honey, the better!"

"Oh Mr. Drake. Stop it!" She giggled and winked at him as he left her office.

At 3:45 Paul was back at Miss Shelby's desk and she handed him two notes. "The top note is my phone number. And the other note is the address you need."

Paul took the notes, kissed her hand, and gave her a wink. He hurried out of the office.

The apartment address was downtown but Paul had no problem parking his sports car by the front door. He buzzed the door for the building manager, lit a cigarette and waited by the door. After a minute with no response, he began buzzing other apartments. A man yelled down from a second story window. "Whaddaya want, buddy? See the sign? – no solicitors!"

Paul shielded the late afternoon sun from his eyes and looked back up at the man in the window. "I'm a private detective. Are you the manager for this building?"

"No. That's Morty. It's Tuesday. He's fishing till tomorrow. Now beat it Mister or I'll call the real cops!" The window slammed shut and Paul contemplated his next move.

A woman came out of the front door and Paul blocked her path. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. Do you live here? Do you know Morty the manager? I really need to find him but I guess he's fishing today. Do you know where he fishes?"

"Everyone knows _that_! He's either at Venice Pier or Santa Monica Pier on Tuesdays. If he doesn't catch anything, he'll be at the bar."

Paul shouted his thanks over his shoulder and hopped in the sports car heading for the fishing piers.

Not knowing what Morty looked like, Paul walked the piers and checked the bait shops along the piers asking the locals if they knew Morty, the "Tuesday fisherman". By 9pm Paul lit another smoke outside the Seaside Bar and used the pay phone to call Perry at home and give him his report. "I've had no luck, pal. How about if I call it a night and wait for Morty to return tomorrow morning?"

"I guess that's all you can do now, Paul. Thanks. I'll talk with you tomorrow." A sad feeling came over Perry as he hung up the phone.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

Wednesday morning May 18th Della finished packing her bags at her Aunt Mae's house. She carefully planned which items were packed in which bag since she would only be allowed one bag in her sleeping berth on the train. The California Limited was a seventy-six hour train ride from Los Angeles to Chicago due to arrive on Saturday. From there Della would have another two hour ride on to Rockford. Aunt Mae called up to Della's bedroom. "Are you all packed up, Della? I have coffee and breakfast waiting for you down here."

"I'll be right down, Aunt Mae."

Della's nervous feeling was a distraction when she tried to eat her eggs and toast. She'd hoped that the coffee would perk her up.

"Eat up, dear. We need to pack up and leave soon."

"I'm sorry. This is delicious but I don't have much of an appetite this morning."

"Do the best you can." Aunt Mae paused. "You can always cancel your trip and think it over a few mores days."

"I think I'm doing the right thing. I can always come back if things don't turn out back home, right?"

Aunt Mae saw the worried look on Della's face so she reassured her. "Sweetie, if things don't turn out, you pack up and get right back out here. I'll leave the porch light on for you."

They packed up the car and headed for the train depot.

Paul Drake made it back to Della's old apartment and woke up Morty. "Good morning. I'm Paul Drake, a private eye. I've been trying to track you down since yesterday. I need to know a forwarding address for Miss Della Street. She used to live in apartment 3."

"Oh. Yes. Miss Street! Wonderful tenant. Quiet. Friendly. Nice gal. Moved out Sunday. Let me see here. She left me an address and phone number."

Paul lit a cigarette and watched over Morty's shoulder and he paged through several notes on his coffee table.

"Here it is. She moved to her Aunt's place near Malibu. Oh, there's a phone number, too."

"Thanks. May I use your phone? It might save me a drive out to Malibu."

Paul dialed up Aunt Mae's number but there was no answer. He wrote the address and phone number down in his notebook.

"Thanks for the info. Looks like I'll be driving to Malibu."

"No problem, Mister. If Miss Street wants to move back here, tell her that her place is still vacant!"

By 10am Paul stood on Aunt Mae's porch smoking a cigarette when a car pulled into the driveway.

"Good morning. I'm looking for Miss Street. I'm Paul Drake, a private eye working for Mr. Perry Mason. Is she around?"

"I'm afraid not, young man. I just dropped her off at the train depot. She's heading out on the California Limited to Chicago in about an hour."

"Oh boy! Mr. Mason isn't going to like that. May I use your phone please?"

Paul called Perry's office right away and gave him the news.

"Yep... I'm with her Aunt right now... Yep... She leaves in less than an hour... OK. On my way. I'll meet you there!"

Paul turned to Aunt Mae. "Sorry I don't have more time to explain. I'll call you later. Right now I need to catch that train before it leaves."

Della settled into a rear-facing seat in the club car on the train. She sighed and thought to herself – well, take a long last look around at Los Angeles. She fought back the tears as she heard the call for final boarding.

"All aboard for the California Limited to Chicago! All aboard on track seven! Last call!"

Perry and Paul met at the train depot entrance, checked the departure board, and ran for track number seven.

"Final call for boarding the California Limited to Chicago. All aboard!"

The train began moving down the tracks and cleared the depot before picking up speed.

Perry and Paul made it to track seven in time to see the caboose of the California Limited about a quarter of a mile down the track.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

FF readers are the best! Thanks for your feedback and staying with the tale.

**Chapter Four**

Perry stood on the platform with his hands in his pockets staring down the tracks. Paul just let him be for a few moments then put a hand grip on Perry's shoulder.

"She means a lot to you, huh pal?"

Perry continued to stare down the tracks. "I don't know what it is about her, Paul. She's just... just... I don't know. I can't explain it. Since I saw her photo in that application I just knew there's something about her. She brought back feelings in me that I never knew I had for a woman. And all because of a chance meeting at a dance! I just can't explain it. What am I gonna do, Paul?"

He'd only known Perry for about a year, but that was long enough for Paul to know that Perry was not someone he ever wanted to let down. "Let's go find her then. I left her Aunt on a porch in Malibu. I can start there and figure out what we need to do to find her."

Perry finally turned away from the train platform, lit a cigarette, and turned back to Paul. He tried to rationalize his behavior. "Am I crazy? There are a lot of other fish in the sea. There are other qualified secretarial applicants. But if I don't find _her_ I think I'll regret it. There's just something about her!"

They began walking back to their cars. "Why don't you go back to your office and get back to work, Perry? I've got the afternoon free and I'll head back to Malibu."

They stopped at the train depot exit and Perry took a last big drag on the cigarette. "Thanks, Paul. My office is still a mess. I've got so much going on. But I only have a couple of potential clients coming in this afternoon. Will you please call me when you know something?"

"Sure thing. Just leave it to the Paul Drake 'dating service' Detective Agency!"

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

For the first hour of her train ride Della just stared out the window from the club car. Too numb to shed tears and too nervous to show excitement, she just watched the landscape move by. The train conductor made announcements over a loud speaker pointing out a few of the landmarks passing by and the features of the train. She watched as the Santa Monica Mountains faded from her view. She recalled her excitement six years ago when her train ride from Chicago was coming to an end - slowing through the San Fernando Valley chugging towards the "City of Angels."

A porter interrupted her thoughts offering to bring her something from the bar. Della finally glanced around the now-crowded club car. Soldiers and Sailors accounted for most of the activity and other women were interspersed with cigar-smoking men in business suits. She looked up to the porter, smiled politely, and ordered bourbon on-the-rocks. Might as well make a night of it.

"Yes, Miss. Be right back."

A moment after her drink arrived, Della glanced up at an elderly gentleman who approached carrying a tobacco pipe in one hand but grabbing onto the top edge of her seat with his other hand. He shifted his feet to balance himself as the train chugged along.

"Why the sad face, young lady? Do you mind if I join you?"

Della removed her small overnight bag taking up space on the seat across from her. She looked up and smiled at the man. She gestured for him to sit down. "By all means, have a seat."

"You have a beautiful smile after all, Miss. I'm Melvin Sanders."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Sanders. I'm Della... Della Street."

"Do you mind if I smoke my pipe?"

"No, I don't mind at all, Mr. Sanders."

"The wife doesn't really care for the smell of this tobacco and she doesn't hesitate to tell me that I need to leave her breathing space. Actually, after so many years together, she doesn't even have to tell me to smoke somewhere else, I just see it in her eyes and move on." He chuckled a bit. "Yes sir-eee. After so many years together a man just knows when a woman wants her space!"

Della listened politely and smiled. She actually found his pipe smoke fairly aromatic. "How long have you been together... you and your wife?... If I may ask..."

"Oh my! I must be boring you! I tend to ramble on and on – especially in the company of such a pretty young lady."

Della smiled and blushed at his remark. "You're not boring at all, Mr. Sanders! Sometimes I tend to be overly curious but I try not to pry too much! I'm on board this train for a long ride to Chicago so if I have pleasant company to pass the time with, the better off I'll be."

Mr. Sanders adjusted his position on the seat. He stared up at the ceiling puffing on his pipe and pulled his thoughts of long ago into words. "I met the love of my life during the Great War. We married back in '19. We met at a dance in the town hall back in Elgin Illinois. Not a day goes by when I don't thank my lucky stars for having the guts to ask her to dance that night. She could have had her pick of any man in the place that night, but as I held her tight..." He paused again and sighed. "See, there I go again!"

Della's thoughts crept back to a dance of her own, but only at a USO Canteen and during a different war. She felt a slight shiver run through her. "That's a very sweet story, Mr. Sanders. I know where Elgin is. I grew up in Rockford. My parents moved to Rockford from De Kalb when I was little."

"Oh, I see. So you're going home? You looked to me like an LA girl! Pretty as any movie star!"

"I've lived in LA for six years but I'm certainly not a movie star! I think that I started to miss LA as soon as the train began moving." Della sighed and sipped more of her bourbon.

"That explains your frown when I sat down with you." Mr. Sanders stopped suddenly and got up from his seat. "Hello dear. Please sit down. Eloise, meet my smoking companion, Miss Street."

Eloise Sanders gracefully seated herself next to Mr. Sanders. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Street. My husband has a habit of entertaining all the lovely young ladies with his stories when we travel." She gave a quick wink.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Sanders. Please...won't you both just call me Della? Your husband is quite the story teller. We've only covered how you met and that was a very special story."

They spent the rest of the afternoon making small talk, sharing stories and laughing. They eventually snacked on cheese with crackers while drinking sherry. Della enjoyed every moment with the Sanders. They had just spent three weeks in Los Angeles and San Diego with their son and daughter-in-law. They met their two grandchildren for the first time. Now they were returning to Chicago but wanted to plan their move to California to spend their retirement years.

Della talked about her adventures working and living in Los Angeles. She'd only been back to Rockford once since moving to Los Angeles. She'd drained her savings account to fly back home in '46 when Kate and George got married. She saw all her friends and had a good time bragging about life amongst movie stars and palm trees in California. She was very anxious to return to Los Angeles after that trip. She was determined to make a new life in Los Angeles.

Della and the Sanders eventually moved on to the dining car for a nice dinner before parting ways for the night. They agreed to meet again in the dining car for breakfast. Della brought out a book and got comfortable in her sleeping berth. Less than a week ago she was looking forward to starting over back home in Illinois but now she was beginning to have second thoughts about such an abrupt move.

Drifting off to sleep to the steady rocking motion of the train, Della's thoughts returned to some of her nicer days relaxing on a beach reading a book to the sound of ocean waves crashing against the rocks. She rolled over onto her side and suddenly her eyes popped wide open when she reminisced back to a special night at the Canteen. Her nervousness returned as she again wondered if she was doing the right thing.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Paul returned to Perry's office around 5:30pm. Gertie and Joan were gone for the day and he found Perry at his desk smoking a cigarette and reading through a stack of law books.

"Your girl has had quite a nice work record here in LA, she's top of the line, but she's not satisfied. According to her Aunt Mae, she's moving back to Rockford Illinois to look for a new job. But get this - she might have been having second thoughts about moving back there. She's been working hard but thinks that she's not respected for the good job she does. Promotions and perks are hard to come by I guess. Her efforts to find a better job here in LA came up short, so she just gave up."

Perry brought his coffee cup to his lips and quickly set it back down on the desk. "Damn cold coffee! I could use a real drink. How about you?" He opened his desk drawer and brought out a bottle of scotch.

Paul walked over to the kitchen area and brought back two low ball glasses with ice. "The train is due into Chicago on Saturday afternoon and then she'll board another train for Rockford." He sat down across from Perry's desk in his favorite leather chair.

Perry poured the scotch and offered Paul a cigarette. He leaned back in his desk chair and took a swig of his scotch. "Saturday, huh?" He leaned off to the side of the desk, brought out a phone book, and opened it up to 'Airlines'. "When was the last time you were in Chicago? There's gotta be a couple of seats on flights to Chicago, don't you think?"

Paul swirled the ice around in his drink before taking a sip. "I dated a real doll from Chicago a couple of years ago. I wonder if she ever went back there from Fresno? What have you got in mind?"

"I wanna go meet a train in Chicago and make a Confidential Secretary job offer to a gorgeous young lady. I'll be sure to offer the right job perks along with it!"

"Whatever help you need, pal, I'm here for you – oh, and no charge!"

First thing in the morning Perry looked over his calendar for Thursday and Friday. He worked with Joan and Gertie to catch up on all the important tasks they needed to finish before the weekend. He booked seats for himself and Paul for a Friday afternoon flight to Chicago.

When he walked into the office Friday morning carrying a travel bag he was looking forward to leaving town for the weekend. A cheerful Perry greeted Gertie at the front desk. He found Joan typing at her desk and gave her a friendly wink and a wave as he passed by through his office door. He was whistling a happy tune until he found Laura sitting at his desk talking on his phone.

"Yes, Vincent... Of course there will be a band... Oh that sounds delightful... Oops! I need to run dear, Perry's here nibbling on my neck and I'm much too distracted to continue this conversation. Bye now dear!" She hung up the phone and leaned back in Perry's chair crossing her legs which caused her skirt to rise up showing more of her long legs.

Perry was still across the room setting down his travel bag near his washroom. "What was the point of that last remark to Vince? Sometimes the games you play get people in trouble."

"Well good morning to you, too, love! Since you've rejected my advances lately, the more I can make Vincent jealous, the better it will be for me. He'll probably make senior partner soon, you know."

"Why are you here this morning, Laura? Did you get my phone message yesterday?"

"That's exactly why I'm here this morning! I thought maybe you'd change your mind about the dance at the Country Club tomorrow night. I made that date for us two weeks ago." Laura began to pout.

"And I told you right away that I was not interested in taking you... or anyone else... to your law firm's spring social. Laura, I thought I made it clear to you that while I'm working hard to get this office in order, I have no free time for night clubs, extravagant dinners, and getting my name in all those scandal rags you call 'society pages'."

"Perry, dear. You're overworked. The stress is showing. It's just one night this weekend. I'll be ready for you to pick me up by 7:30 tomorrow night." She rose from the desk chair and put her purse on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Laura. I _won't_ be taking you to the dance tomorrow... or any other place anytime soon. I'm flying to Chicago with Paul Drake today. I have business in Chicago tomorrow."

Laura glanced back at Perry as she walked to his door. "I hope you won't regret that decision. Good bye, Perry." The slamming door rattled the balcony windows. Perry just shook his head and started sorting through the piles of paperwork on his desk.

**PMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

The California Limited moved along the tracks smoothly until an engine broke down between stations in Kansas on Friday afternoon. The conductor announced that there would be a delay for the rest of the trip to Chicago. The announced delay was supposed to be only two hours, but passengers noted a delay of at least four hours since the train was not moving for that amount of time.

Della relaxed in the club car occasionally and joined the Sanders for dining and passing the time playing card games. She tried concentrating on reading a book, but her nervous energy was a distraction. She had a restless overnight Friday, and by Saturday morning the conductor announced that the new estimated arrival time for Chicago would be 6pm. An arrival that late will cause her to miss her train to Rockford. Della just shook it off. It made no sense to get all worked up about something out of her control. She resigned herself to having to spend a night in Chicago and catch the first train to Rockford on Sunday.

Della shared her plans with the Sanders over breakfast in the dining car. Melvin came up with another life story to calm any fear she had. "Sometimes things work out for the best. I missed a train to New York once. I was going there to look for a new job and a new life. While waiting for the next train a day later, I ran into the president of the bank that I used to work for. When he told me that he was disappointed that I no longer worked for him, I told him that I only quit because he promoted his incompetent son over other qualified employees. He told me that he appreciated my honesty and offered me a new position in the bank. That's how I became the bank's branch manager in Elgin. It's there in Elgin that I eventually met the woman of my dreams." He grabbed onto Eloise's hand with a gentle squeeze and she smiled back.

"That's such a cute story. It's funny how things work out sometimes." Della took a deep breath. "Maybe I made a wrong decision to leave LA."

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

Perry and Paul got to their hotel dining room for late-breakfast, early-lunch dining. Their flight from Los Angeles got into Chicago around 11pm. After checking into the hotel, they closed the hotel bar and planned their strategy for meeting the California Limited at Union Station on Saturday.

"We need to find the train schedule that the bartender told me about last night. Union Depot is a big place so I don't wanna be late or get lost."

Paul pushed his plate back on the table and lit a smoke. "He said that there are train schedules on a rack in the lobby. Why don't you take care of our check and I'll go look for a schedule?"

Perry chuckled to himself. Paul sure knew how to avoid paying bar and dining tabs. He had no issues with paying for this trip because he really wanted Paul along to help find that woman named Della Street. After getting through another nervous case of butterflies in his belly, Perry met Paul in the lobby.

Paul saw Perry approaching. "We've got plenty of time to meet the train. This schedule says that it arrives at 2:15. That leaves us plenty of time to check out of here and go find a locker to stash our bags."

The men took a taxi to Union Depot and quickly secured their bags in a locker. Paul took a look around. "This place is huge. I'll have to use a grid coordinate system from my military days to find this area again."

Perry checked his watch again. "Let's find that arrival board. I hope the train isn't early. I have an errand to do before we meet this train."

The large departure & arrival board ran the length of a wall over fifty feet wide and twenty feet high. Reading the schedule Perry noticed the date. May 21st. He'd been so busy getting his law practice going that he'd forgotten his own birthday. He just grinned and started perusing the train arrivals.

Paul found it first. "There it is. Delayed arrival. Estimated arrival 6pm. How do you like that? I hope something serious didn't cause the delay."

"It looks like I'll have plenty of time for my errand." Perry didn't know if he was relieved or annoyed by the delay.

"Let's head towards the track it arrives on. Maybe there's a bar."

"Why don't you go ahead and find the track, Paul? I'm going to find a florist shop."

"You sure are stuck on this dame! Don't get lost. I'll be in the bar nearest to track 11."

**PMXPDSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXO**

By 5pm anxious passengers aboard the California Limited began preparing for their arrival in Chicago. The conductor was busy answering questions about hotels in Chicago and train connections to other cities. Porters assisted passengers with luggage in the baggage car. The club car was lively and the last meals were served in the dining car. Della met up with Mr. & Mrs. Sanders in the club car. Melvin broke away from them while Della and Eloise found seats.

"Are you packed up for arrival in Chicago?"

"We're ready, dear." Eloise responded. "We're more worried about you with your extra baggage. Did you notify a porter that you'll need assistance?"

"Yes, thank you. It's all taken care of. They'll unload my bags for me and I'll get more assistance in the Depot."

"I do wish you would reconsider our offer to stay in our home for tonight. It's no inconvenience at all, Della."

Melvin made his way from the club car bar to where the ladies were seated. "The beverage supply is low. I could only come up with two cognacs and a scotch. Ladies choice."

"Why don't we take the cognacs, Della? Melvin has more of a taste for scotch."

They toasted their new friendship. Della thanked them for their companionship on the trip. "I had a wonderful time. I do hope we stay in contact. I'd love to see you again soon. Maybe we can meet for dinner sometime?"

Melvin grinned. "We'd love to see you again, Della. The question is, will we see you in Chicago or in Los Angeles?" He winked.

Della smiled. She lowered her chin but raised an eyebrow. "I'm not quite decided on that yet. Anything can happen overnight, Mr. Sanders."

They all laughed and Della accepted their Chicago address and phone number with a promise to write or call when she gets settled.

**DSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXODSXOPMXO**

While Perry went to the florist shop, Paul settled into a seat in a lounge near track 11. He spotted a gorgeous sandy-haired woman at the bar. He found an opportunity to offer a light for her cigarette and went to the bar to sit down next to her. "Are you waiting for a train to arrive or depart?"

The woman thanked Paul for the light and pursed her lips to exhale the smoke. She looked him up and down. "Departure. But it's late arriving so it will be late departing on the turnaround. Now my train won't be leaving until around 8:30."

"By any chance would it be the California Limited from Los Angeles? My buddy and I are here to meet that train. He has precious cargo aboard."

Paul bought "Marion" a drink and they made small talk until Perry showed up.

"Nice bouquet, Perry. Meet Marion. She'll be traveling to LA on the Limited after they reload for the turnaround."

They ordered another round of drinks and Perry grew more nervous. He gulped his scotch down and looked out of the lounge towards the track.

"Your wrist is gonna be sore if you keep lifting your arm checking your watch, Perry."

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave you two here and I'll go stand on the platform. How about if I take the front part of the train and you take the rear to watch for her? If we split up we'll be sure to not miss her. We can meet in the middle when we find her. The train should be here in fifteen minutes."

With his left hand dug deep into his pants pocket and his right hand clutching a bouquet of flowers, Perry paced back and forth on the platform. On the outside he appeared calm. Inside he was a nervous wreck. His hands shook as he tried to hold the flowers under his arm while he lit a cigarette. Thoughts raced through his mind. How do I greet her? Do I admit that I've chased her here all the way from LA? Do I come out with the job offer right away? I should have gotten a shoe shine with all that spare time. He adjusted his tie and tapped the fedora on his head. He tucked his handkerchief back into his suit coat pocket after re-folding it. Oh, the flowers! Do I hand them to her first, then offer a job? Do I introduce myself first? Do I make this look like I just happened to run into her here? Oh no! What if she has family meeting her here, too? Damn! We should have asked her Aunt that! It's too late now. This should be easier than it seems.

The loudspeaker on the platform broke into his thoughts as the unemotional official-sounding voice announced the train arrival. He looked down the track and saw Paul walking to the platform. The engine light came into view as the train moved into the depot and slowed along the platform. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it out under his shoe.

Perry didn't have time to think anymore. Paul waved a hand at Perry and moved closer to the train. The air brakes on the train gave out a loud whooshing sound and train porters began assisting passengers off the train. Perry felt his heart beating harder in his chest as his eyes scanned the passengers alighting from the train.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

And now, the conclusion. (With some of the dialogue from TCOT Murdered Madam of course)! Thanks again for all of your comments and encouragement. I hope to come up with a sequel – some day.

**Chapter Five**

The platform area suddenly became a mass of confusion and disorder. Passengers stepped off the train, some began running, others mixed in with family and friends greeting them with hugs and kisses. There were shouts of "Yoo-hoo" and whistles for porters to assist with bags and large trunks of belongings.

Perry scanned the three train car exits in front of him. Sometimes having to raise up on his toes and sometimes dodging people running from the platform he stood his ground. A moment of panic set in when his thoughts went back to a chaotic scene during an air raid at a USO Canteen near Long Beach. He shrugged away those thoughts and vowed that this time he would not lose the woman he was waiting for.

Paul stood on the platform smoking a cigarette and kept a sharp eye at the exits of four cars on the train. People rushed every which way, but he easily scanned the crowd. His experience as a private eye kept him calm so even when people were running around, he could slow things down in his mind and take in the whole scene. The crowd began to thin out. After about five minutes, Paul spotted her stepping off a car towards the end of the train.

Della stepped down to the platform with the Sanders right behind her. She moved away from the exit and turned back to make sure that Eloise had stepped off okay. "I'm glad we waited back. There were so many people in such a hurry..."

"Yes. We're not in any rush!" Melvin watched a porter unloading baggage and spotted their bags. "Our bags are over here, Della. Yours should be nearby."

Della adjusted her skirt a bit and gracefully bent down to read a tag on a bag that looked similar to hers. "Here's one of my bags." A porter then brought the rest of her luggage and offered to help her further. She thanked the porter but was then startled by a man coming up beside her, gripping her arm, and turning her towards him.

"Hello, _bea-u-ti-ful_!" Paul took a small step back and looked her over. The Sanders stood by waiting to see if Della was comfortable with the man ogling her. "Wow, your photograph is no comparison to seeing you in person!"

Della crossed her arms and leaned back away from him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You _must_ be Della Street. I'm Paul Drake, a private eye. My client sent me here to find you..."

The Sanders became a little more at ease with this meeting when they heard him call her by name.

"Yesss... I'm Della Street. But I don't understand... A private detective looking for _me_?" As she watched Paul, she didn't see another man walk up from behind her.

"I'll take it from here, Paul."

The long-ago sound of a familiar smooth baritone voice coming from behind her gave her goose bumps all over. She slowly turned to face the man with that voice as her heart began to race. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "It's... _you_!"

"Miss Street? I'm Perry Mason." He removed his hat. "Paul Drake is my associate." Perry was close enough to her to catch a whiff of her perfume and it aroused his senses, just as it had many years ago.

"I don't believe it! It's... _you_! It's really... _you_!" Della quickly looked back and forth to the Sanders, to Paul, and then back to Perry. "This is a nice surprise... Melvin, Eloise... Oh, I don't believe this... It's..."

Perry put his hand on her shoulder and brought the flowers up in front of her. "I'm sorry if we've startled you, Miss Street. If I've interrupted something here..." He looked towards the Sanders.

"Oh... no... I'm sorry if I seem alarmed... Mr. & Mrs. Sanders... Uh, Melvin & Eloise... This is Mr. Perry Mason and Mr. Paul Drake." While the men shook hands and nodded towards one another, Della brought the flowers up to her face and inhaled their fragrance. Della babbled on nervously. She looked to Perry and Paul. "I met them on the train..." She looked back to the Sanders. "I met Mr. Mason at a dance many years ago..." Looking back up into Perry's eyes, her heart continued to race. "The flowers are lovely. Thank you. But I don't understand..."

Perry grinned ear-to-ear. He felt calm and in control. He didn't need any fancy ice-breaker introductory remarks after all. Della Street was even more beautiful than he remembered. He was no longer nervous. She was here with him and that's all that mattered. He wasn't letting her out of his sight.

"If there are to be any apologies, Miss Street, perhaps I should start with mine." Perry looked away from Della towards the Sanders. "It appears that I've caused quite a stir catching up to Miss Street this way. You see, Miss Street applied for a position with my law firm and with all of the disorder in my office, my hiring process was extended longer than I intended." He returned his attention to the gorgeous woman in front of him. Gazing into her sparkling hazel eyes, he continued. "By the time I could review the applications and select a candidate to make a job offer, Miss Street had already moved away from the address that I had on file for her. So I employed Mr. Drake to track her down. Long story short, we are here to meet Miss Street so I can offer her a job... _in Los Angeles_."

Della tried to keep her emotions under control and brought a hand up to her throat. He's a lawyer? He has his own law firm? Is this really happening? A job offer? Back to LA?

Melvin saw the confused look on her face, but she was smiling. "Well, Della. Looks like this is your lucky day. I think you're in good hands with these gentlemen and you have something important to talk about with them. So, Eloise, shall we be on our way?" He walked over and gave Della a hug. Eloise also gave Della a firm embrace and they walked away after reaffirming their promises to stay in touch.

Perry gently grasped Della's shoulders to face her directly. "I don't normally discuss job opportunities on a railway station platform. May we assist you with your luggage, Miss Street? Perhaps you'll allow me to take you out for dinner so we can discuss an employment option for you in better surroundings?"

Della was still dumfounded. She looked up to Perry and smiled. "Well considering that I'm currently unemployed, I don't think it will hurt to consider your offer over a bite to eat. I should probably find somewhere to store my bags first, though."

"We'll take care of that for you, Miss Street." Paul grabbed two of the bags and motioned for Perry and Della to follow him from the train platform.

"Please... Mr. Mason, Mr. Drake, just call me Della."

"Yes, let's skip the formalities – it's simply Perry and Paul." Perry was grinning inside and out. With one of Della's bags in one hand, he offered her his free arm to escort her from the train platform. Della looked up to Perry and tucked her hand into his elbow to walk away with him. She felt as if her feet weren't even touching the ground.

After finding lockers for the bags, the three of them strolled away from Union Depot to a nearby swanky restaurant. While waiting for them to be seated, Della smiled and showed no other emotions on the outside, but inside her heart continued to race. She kept thinking... is this really happening to me? He makes me feel all excited and warm inside! She couldn't help stealing occasional glances at his face... His handsome face with a beautiful smile. Had six years really passed? He'd only grown more good-looking – if that was possible.

Perry gave a hefty tip to the MaitreDe at the crowded restaurant and requested a cozy booth. With Della's hand still tucked into Perry's elbow they strolled to a booth. Della's soft touch made him feel tingly all over. "I may be a little presumptuous here, but I think a bottle of champagne is in order for what I hope will be a celebration."

The dinner started with Oysters Rockefeller, followed by caesar salads with crisp garlic toast. Perry ordered New York strip steaks for all and more champagne.

Della actually had an appetite. She had skipped lunch on the train and only snacked on cheese in the club car. "This meal is wonderful Mr. Mason, uh, I mean, _Perry_. I was really hungry but this is a lot of food!"

"Eat what you can and enjoy it, Della. Paul has a healthy appetite and has been known to not only clean his own plate, but also every other plate on the table."

"Perry! I'm sure Della isn't interested in hearing about my eating habits. Are you gonna finish that last chunk of steak, pal?"

"Paul, if you'd care to finish _my_ steak, I won't think any less of you," Della offered with a smile.

"Well I don't want it to go to waste! Besides, what good would a doggie bag do in this group?" He stabbed the remains of Della's steak and transferred it to his own plate. "Perry, why don't we get down to business here? Make the lady your job offer so we can get down to deciding on dessert!"

Perry put the cloth napkin to his mouth briefly then returned it to his lap. He cleared his throat. "That's a good idea, Paul. Sometimes he's all business when it comes to dessert." He grinned and turned to Della with his arm extended behind her on the back of the booth. "I'm in desperate need of a qualified confidential secretary. I opened my own law firm recently and it's a mess right now. When I reviewed your application I saw that you're more than qualified. Your work history includes so many of the qualities I'm looking for in a secretary. I didn't see anything about your salary history, but we can negotiate that. I'm willing to at least double your last salary."

Paul interrupted. "Della, I had to look into your background as part of the application process. Trust me, if you like to stay busy and work as hard as your former employers say you did, this job is a perfect fit for you. It's the opportunity of a lifetime so accept the offer and let's have dessert!"

Della was all smiles. Hands on her lap, she glanced down at the table and fought back tears of joy. "I must say, gentlemen, you really have a way of making a girl feel special. I'm overwhelmed by all of this. I just spent three days on a train wondering why in the world I wanted to leave LA. And now this. I hope I don't regret this, but, yes! I'd love to be your new confidential secretary, Mr. Mason!"

Perry resisted the urge to take her in his arms and give her a big kiss. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he was delighted that the hardest part of the job offer appeared to be over. He came to his senses and feared that any romantic gestures right now, no matter how innocent, might scare her away.

"That's the response I was hoping for. Would it be out of line for me to ask you to return to LA right way? Uh, I mean right after your visit here with your family? I can arrange travel and pay any expenses for your return to LA. As far as I'm concerned, you're on the clock for me as of right now."

Della's reply was immediate. "If I'm on the clock, why are we wasting time here in Chicago when a new law firm in LA needs a mess cleaned up? And I'd really like to get these beautiful flowers in a vase of water... _back home in LA_!"

Paul slapped his hand down on the table. "Great! It's all settled. Let's get dessert!"

After dinner the trio walked back to Union Station so Perry could find a phone and make travel arrangements back to LA. "I can only find two seats on a flight leaving at 9:30 to LA tonight."

Paul looked at his watch. "Don't worry about me, Perry. Why don't you book those seats for you and Della? I've just come up with a plan of my own for returning to LA. I believe the California Limited is leaving on track 11 in about 40 minutes. I wonder if Marion will need an escort?"

Della looked confused, but Perry just grinned. "Our playboy detective met 'Marion' in the bar while we waited for your train."

"If you'll get my bag from the locker, I'll run over to that ticket counter." Paul rushed off.

Perry escorted Della by her arm towards the storage lockers. "I hope this arrangement is okay with you. I have a bad habit of charging into things concentrating only on getting results – sometimes at any cost."

"That's not a _bad_ habit, Counselor. In your business, that's an asset! Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I think I'll make a phone call of my own. I'm going to need my Aunt to leave a porch light on for me!"

Perry found a small baggage cart to load their bags. "You don't have a lot to show for six years of living in LA, Della. Remind me to give you a clothing and living expense account. In fact, remind me to help you find a suitable apartment near the office and I'll supplement your rent as an office expense."

Della was so happy. She was living the dream. She smiled up at him and gave him a wink. "A good secretary always reminds her boss of things she needs to run an office."

Paul met Perry and Della back at the lockers. "I'm out of here! See you in a few days kids! I hope Marion's in the club car!"

"Well I guess that leaves _just you and me_, Miss Street. Shall we get a taxi to the airport?" Perry offered his arm and Della snuggly hooked her hand onto his elbow. Perry walked to the taxi stand grinning with his chin up thinking that this was the best gift he could ever wish for on his 32nd birthday.

**Epilogue**

Tony Domenico's court hearing ended abruptly when his wife's real killer was exposed. All charges were immediately dismissed and the courtroom quickly cleared out. Tony shook Perry's hand. Paul Drake Junior congratulated Tony. "You all are the best," began Tony. "I can't thank you enough. I'll be a better man because of this awful experience." He looked to Della. "I'll work on not being so hot-tempered all the time. Thanks again."

Della gave Tony a big hug and handed him the tapes of voice recordings that his wife made before her murder. The recordings were crucial evidence in the court hearing. "Listen to them Tony. It might help you to heal from this terrible ordeal. Suzanne loved you very much and you'll hear that on these tapes." Tony reluctantly took the tapes, smiled, gave Della another hug and walked away.

While Perry gathered papers off of the table and filled his brief case to get ready to leave, Della turned to Paul Drake Junior. "Will you be joining us for dinner, Paul?"

"Sorry, Della, not tonight." Paul looked to his female companion and began walking away. "I'm being taken to dinner by a beautiful woman."

"So am I," Perry interjected, looking at Della. The courtroom was now clear except for Perry and Della.

"Well, Della, I guess that leaves just you and me."

"You can say that again!"

Perry repeated. "Just you and me." He hugged Della and she nestled her head into his shoulder. After a gentle squeeze, he released his grip. Perry put his arm out for Della and she hooked her hand onto his elbow as they slowly walked out of the courtroom. Together. Just the way they had left a train depot in Chicago a long time ago.

**The end.**

I hope you've enjoyed my first story. All comments are welcome.


End file.
